ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger: Hunter's Handbook by Tyson
Category:Guides What to use? *What to use, bow, Xbows or gun? The answer is, all 3. They have their uses in different situations, and especially at different levels, when a gun would by far out damage the other alternatives till a certain level, which thereafter another weapon takes its place. Here are a few advantages and disadvantages of the trio: Bow *Decent delay, decent damage, and at later levels, the Vali's Bow/Eurytos' Bow prove handy as one of the most efficient weapons for ranger in the game. *Interesting status effects, such as wind damage, silence and attack down being available later on. (Wind Arrow, Kabura Arrow, Demon Arrow) *Lower levels, provides the most damage compared to xbow until holy bolts, but can still match them very closely. *Optimum distance to stand is around 7-9 feet away from the mob (see: distance for more info). Point-blank range can shave off up to 20 damage without food. Xbows *Low delay, lowest damage. Very effective in party situations, as acid bolts, blind bolts and even bloody bolts make up for the damage that is lacking on the main bulk of the weapon. *Generally a choice for a ranger who does not care about awesome damage, but more for helping the party out with defense -12.5% and decent damage, if hate wants to be avoided with the use of holy bolts (additional effects don't add hate!) *Optimum distance to stand is around 5-7 feet away from the mob. Point blank range can shave off at most 10 damage or so, very little changes. Gun *Highest delay, highest damage. Very, very powerful at later levels, but seems to be useless pre-50. The ability to access silver bullets and musketeer's gun makes this ALOT more useful, for a small time. *People who want to do OH MY GOD I DID XXXXX DAMAGE!, as its pure-DD. The only effect bullets that's available is stun (see: Spartan Bullet), and it is very weak and not worth the delay in normal EXP situations. *Optimum distance to stand is around 4-5 feet away from the mob. Point blank range produces very little differences, if you stand just inside max melee range. Best weapon if you want to add some melee hits in (e.g. you have very cool axes such as Fransisca) Job Abilities Eagle Eye Shot - Level 1 *This move is one of the best possible instant spike-damage moves you can pull off instantly. It deals a little less than Sidewinder does, but has incredible accuracy (but can still miss!). Recommend NOT using when blinded, and time it carefully as it can pull a lot of hate. *Can pull off a lot of damage in a very short space if used correctly. I.E. Full TP, Sharpshot, Unlimited shot, WS, Barrage, WS, EES, Icarus Wing, WS = ALOT of damage, if everything connects. It's almost like a SAM that used their 2HR. Sharpshot - Level 1 *This move takes away the distance variable that affects accuracy, and also gives x amount to your ranged accuracy. This move generates some hate, but not that much, therefore hate issues don't really need to be considered when using this. *The AF Legs only need to be worn when activating sharpshot for the effect enhancement to work. It is unknown what they actually do, however, but may as well use them, right? *If you don't suffer from accuracy issues, then this ability need not be used as frequently, and just use for those important weapon skills that just have to hit. If your accuracy isn't that great, then using it whenever it's up just before you weapon skill is a good idea. I recommend no matter what the situation is, if you are really going to use this ability, it should be up during a weapon skill! Especially something like Sidewinder! Scavenge - Level 10 *Pretty useless in party situations; but nice for if you wish to get some not-so-neat items.. occasionally you'll get the odd item here and there that has use, but it's not very practical. *Actually gains hate, so don't use it when it's not really needed. Hate gain isn't big, but to a hard-hitting ranger, every little bit of hate matters. Camouflage - Level 20 *Also, another not-so-useful skill. Basically being the same as invisible, it's nice if you're lacking the spell or whatnot and wish to get around that naughty 1 mob standing in your way. *Does not last very long, usually wears off within the first 10 seconds. Can be extended further with AF, but still not very practical if you can invisible by other means. *Does nothing regarding eliminating hate and gives around the same hate as scavenge I reckon. Barrage - Level 30 *This JA makes you fire multiple shots off at an enemy at once, giving you the potential to get a lot of tp back. (TP rate is the same as a normal shot x number of shots hit.) *Generates A LOT of hate, possibly equal to that of half or more of a provoke, upon preparing the JA. Upon firing, depending on the amount hit, adds up to a lot of potential hate problems. *Because of the enmity problems associated with this ability, I advise not to use unless the mob will surely die. A good technique I use is Sharpshot - Unlimited shot - WS - Barrage - (If full hits) another shot - WS. Obviously, this is insane on the hate scale, and you WILL die if you are unlucky, and if the mob doesn't die very fast by that point! *A different strategy, most effective if you don't have all mighty survival skills or a PLD tank with solid hate keeping abilities, is to use Barrage IF you miss your weapon skill. *Always use sharpshot with barrage, otherwise, you will probably miss most of your hits. *Practice makes perfect. Figure the right times to use this. With a Paladin tank, you can use this more freely, but still, I hardly use it unless I need to. Most frequent use is if missing a WS to make up for the loss. *Does NOT stack with Unlimited Shot OR Weapon Skills. Use this ability and barrage separately, otherwise the one most recently used will overwrite it. Shadowbind - Level 40 *VERY, VERY HANDY. It is Ranger's claim method, as well as an un-resistible bind (Unless the mob can resist it completely, then it will have no effect). The Bind is broken with just a single hit, therefore, you might want to have anyone fighting the mob disengage, or use it sparingly. Unlimited Shot - Level 51 *Nice when you want to save ammo. Very handy if you have something like the Gold Musketeer's Bolt or something, where it costs a heck of a lot of CP for only one, and you'd want to save it! *Does NOT stack with Barrage. Stacks with Weapon Skills. Flashy Shot - Merit *Stacks with weapon skills. Unknown with abilities as I have not tried it. *Useful if you want to go all out, or want to finish the mob off. It basically treats the mob as a too weak, which if you know of the ranger changes, makes you do ALOT of damage, similar to that before the ranger patch, but not as brutal (unfortunately). *Be careful of not getting killed, this will definitely nail you hate unless someone else has done something amazing beforehand, or after. Stealth Shot - Merit *Quite amazing in the fact that it erases a lot of hate and has a decent recast. I don't believe it gives hardly any hate at all using it, as the idea is to erase hate! *Stacks with weapon skills, unsure about abilities (Never tested). Job Traits Accuracy Bonus *This bonus is REALLY helpful, for both melee and (obviously) ranged accuracy. For melee accuracy, it makes ranger's B- skills in Axes and Daggers not a big deal. *Helps with the use of axes or daggers at melee range to gain TP faster, that is if your bow/xbow damage does not suffice too much. Rapid Shot *THIS IS AWESOME. With lots of rapid shot+, you can practically up your damage by quite a noticeable amount. Of course, it has a lesser effect if you're using a <400 delay weapon. Any more I.E. Gun, it is very sexy. Widescan *Meh, you can say it's good for pulling or camping but it really isn't. You're better off running around and looking for things than constantly checking widescan for stuff. You may bring it up before killing the mob to locate a new one fast, but most camp places have a lot of mobs close, and you will waste some damage having the menu up some. *All about preference. I personally never use it, ever. *Any extra information you wish to know about widescan, check out the page for it or this guide. Resist Poison *lol Race? Hume Strengths *Average all around. Nothing special. Weakness *Just your average race. Elvaan Strengths *High STR, good HP, highest MND (for holy bolts) *The Elvaan are a very good, if not the best, choice for ranger. Its high STR means it excels with bows, and its high MND ensures it does the damage with holy bolts with an xbow. Even with gun, what's more irresistible than the way the male guys hold it? *The high HP ensures that you live somewhat longer than others. Although if you're going to get hit for something like 150+, it'll spare you at most 1-2 hits. Too bad you don't have uber defense. Weakness *Lowest AGI, lowest DEX *Have the lowest ranged accuracy base due to lack of agi, and some loss of dex means they will have a little less crit hit rate. Tarutaru Strengths *High AGI, cute looking *Taru rangers, having less offensive melee skills, can benefit from pulling somewhat less hate, which is kind of necessary for that teeny tiny HP. Weakness *Lowest MND, lowest STR, and lowest VIT. *In theory, taru could be the worst possible choice for ranger if you base everything on race stats. Lowest mind means low holy bolt damage for xbows, and low str means, generally, a decrease in your standard of damage. *That HP doesn't do you any good either. Better be super careful. Mithra Strengths *Highest AGI and DEX. *High AGI obviously means a greater ranged accuracy, combined with the DEX for a small rise in critical hit rate ensures this further. Weakness *Lower than average STR. *Low VIT when taking hits. Galka Strengths *Greatest HP, decent for everything else. *Pull hate? No problem. That huge HP and better VIT will ensure a somewhat better survival rate. Just remember, though, you are only a ranger.. Weakness *I forget what the lowest stats are for Galka, but generally a nice choice. Support Job? (For more/different approach to subjob selections, check out Ranger: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection) Ninja Evaluation *Often the most selected subjob. Reason being is that, although you sacrifice damage, you gain survivability. You can also gain TP at a slightly faster rate if you're meleeing, and enables you to safely pull (if you really have to!). *Recommended sub for ranger, unless you have an outstanding tank. Else this sub is good if you like to go all out rather than hold back. *Dual-wielding daggers i.e. Hawker's Knives proves handy for a very long time. Warrior Evaluation *Best sub for ranger ... If you want to either die, or put yourself anywhere close. Of course, the reward is big, big numbers on damage. It is amazing how much more damage you can gain from this sub from berserk, but, sure enough, big bad hate will follow. *Be careful with this. If you can pull well, then it's not a big deal having this sub. But you'll need ninja if you're pulling stuff that runs faster than you, such as raptors. Samurai Evaluation *Not the greatest subjob, but has some pluses. Hasso and Seigan are good survival and damage abilities, so you gain, to an extent, both the main subs combined into one. Just less berserk (main attack enhancer)! Meditate should make up for any losses, however, with the nerf that makes you stop at 60% tp, it's nothing subbing ninja and meleeing, for example, could make up for. *More of a fun subjob than anything else. *All other subs are not very practical for EXP situations. Some unusual combinations can be useful otherwise. For more info on this, check out my upcoming ballista guide! Stats Strength *A must for bow users mainly. Has some use for marksmanship, as it still contributes to damage (your STR vs. monster's VIT), but bow has an extra modifier for STR. *STR has a greater effect than ranged attack does. It is roughly 3-4 ranged attack to have the same effect that one STR does. See the ranged attack section for a damage calc for ranged attacks. (Download) *If your ranged accuracy is fine, consider using this. If you can replace AGI with this, do so, if your ranged accuracy is fine (remember AGI counts as some form of RACC still). Agility *Agility is mainly equipped to give extra ranged accuracy, although it adds damage to weapon skills. The damage added is very small, compared to other alternatives. *Main source of evasion for the RNG, as the high AGI makes up for the low evasion skill given, but still not as effective. Ranged accuracy always comes before this. Any other slot that you cannot add any form of ranged attack, ranged accuracy or strength, this should be your next thought. Dex/Critical Hits *This section is just to say: don't bother. Critical hits on ranged attacks are x1.25 normal damage, which is VERY small (compared to melee hits). *By all means up your crit hit rate, if it's not at a sacrifice of the other 4 main stats. *If a crit hit rate is on a weapon, then it's for that weapon ONLY. I.e. Thunder Staff's crit hit rate is for the staff ONLY, meaning ranged attacks will NOT be affected. Therefore, bad idea. Only staff you should ever really use is fire staff, and maybe earth staff (lol). Wind staff is good for other situations, but not really for exp. Ranged Attack *Since the update, this is important if you wish to melee especially. The more ranged attack you have, the less of an effect being further away from the right spot to gain optimum attack has. (Depending on Ranged weapon used.) *Example: You're normal attack hits for 123 damage at 'the spot'. When up close, your attacks hit for 101 damage. You add a little bit of ranged attack (let's say 20). Your attacks up close now hit for around ~109, or something to that effect. Usually, this is the case on VT or less mobs, when damage is capped. *If it is uncapped, then you would see a damage difference if you were point blank compared with in the proper position that is quite noticeable (usually 20-40 damage differences), regardless of ranged attack+ you have (Because you still haven’t managed to cap damage). *It is speculated that some weapons (Vali's Bow) have no ranged attack cap, therefore standing in 'the spot' is always needed to gain the full effects. *With capped ranged attack, your position does not have a massive effect on weapon skills if you're standing in 'the spot', but still adds some damage, more so than without, and adds accuracy. *(Site to ranged attack calculator to be placed at a later date) Ranged Accuracy *Your most important stat. You NEED this, badly. There's lots of gear out there to up ranged accuracy, and I suggest you get it all. Longer delay weapons needs more accuracy as you can imagine, as each hit is critical. *If your accuracy seems capped, or your hit rate is good, then you may consider switching out some. But each bit of ranged accuracy has an unusually MASSIVE effect. Having -10 ranged accuracy to boost +20 to ranged attack (i.e. Gunner's Mantle) has a devastating blow to your overall accuracy, and isn't worth the sacrifice for ranged attack! *For weapon skills that have inaccuracy, such as Sidewinder, you'll need this. Mainly for IT mobs, as VT mobs you can afford to switch out some for more ranged attack or STR. Leveling Guide *Basic leveling guide. Shows abilities gained, subjob options, and notable gear. Remember that gear can be dependant on the mob you are fighting, and food you are using. Don't be afraid to experiment to see what suits best. It is up to you to decide how you use these items (e.g. what you macro in for weapon skills, etc), as defining what stats affect what should allow you to analyze the best combinations yourself (you have to do SOME of the work :P). *If you see a +1 in the list, it is usually recommended to get that. If it is an NQ piece of gear, than of course the HQ is not needed, but is nice. *Things that are italic means that it -may- be out of your funding/obtaining range, therefore you need not worry about it unless you have money to spare, or the people to help you get it. By out of funding range, we're talking about it being in the millions or so and it is more of a luxury more than a major use. *All job traits and abilities are being listed, but the ones that are of some use are underlined. *You should try to keep BOTH Marksmanship and Archery capped, as they will have their uses. Level 1 -Ability: Eagle Eye Shot -Trait: Wide Scan II -Ability: Sharpshot Earring: Cassie Earring Ranged: Light Crossbow +1 Ranged: Shortbow +1 Ring: San d'Orian Ring, Windurstian Ring Level 5 -Trait: Alertness Ranged: Longbow +1 Level 7 Feet: Leaping Boots/Bounding Boots Neck: Feather Collar +1 Level 10 -Ability: Scavenge -Trait: Accuracy Bonus -Sub WAR: Ability: Provoke -Sub NIN: Trait: Stealth -Sub SAM: Ability: Warding Circle -Sub SAM: Trait: Resist Blind Ranged: Royal Archer's Longbow Ranged: Legionnaire's Crossbow Weapon: Legionnaire's Axe Head: Royal Footman's Bandana Hands: Royal Footman's Gloves Level 12 Ranged: Hunter's Longbow Ranged: Crossbow +1 Hands: Linen Cuffs +1 Level 14 Rings: Courage Ring Rings: Reflex Ring Ring: Mighty Ring Ring: Vision Ring Neck: Ranger's Necklace Level 15 -Trait: Rapid Shot Level 16 Ranged: Power Bow +1 Earrings: Bone Earring +1 Body: Trailer's Tunica Level 18 -Sub NIN: Spell: Tonko: Ichi Level 20 -Ability: Camouflage -Trait: Resist Poison -Trait: Wide Scan III -Sub WAR: Trait: Defense Bonus -Sub NIN: Trait: Dual Wield -Sub NIN: Trait: Resist Bind -Sub SAM: Trait: Store TP Ranged: Almogavar Bow Weapon: Battleaxe Weapon: Decurion's Dagger Feet: Strider Boots/Trotter Boots Level 21 Earrings: Beetle Earring +1 Rings: Beetle Ring +1 Legs: Garrison Hose Level 24 Sub NIN: Spell: Utsusemi: Ichi Head: Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin Legs: Martial Slacks Back: Nomad's Mantle Level 25 Weapon: Windurstian Knife Level 27 Ranged: Pirate's Gun +1 Hands: Custom M Gloves, Wonder Mitts (Vice versa gender) Level 28 Weapon: Archer's Knives Level 29 Ring: Bowyer Ring Feet: Savage Gaiters, Wonder Clomps Level 30 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus II -Ability: Barrage -Sub WAR: Ability: Berserk -Sub WAR: Trait: Resist Virus -Sub NIN: Trait: Subtle Blow -Sub NIN: Spell(s): Hyoton: Ichi, Huton: Ichi, etc. (rest of elemental wheel.) -Sub SAM: Ability: Third Eye Ranged: Great Bow +1 Ranged: Military Gun Ranged: Zamburak+1 (W/Holy Bolts, Acid) Weapon: Hawker's Knives Waist: Mercenary Captain's Belt Body: Noct Doublet +1 Legs: Noct Brais +1 Hands: Noct Gloves +1 Ring: Rajas Ring Level 33 Neck: Peacock Charm/Peacock Amulet Level 34 Ranged: Serpentine Gun Legs: Republic Cuisses Level 35 Earrings: Drone Earring Rings: Horn Ring +1 Ring: Jaeger Ring Level 38 -Sub NIN: Spell: Kurayami: Ichi Level 40 -Trait: Resist Poison II -Trait: Wide Scan IV -Ability: Shadowbind -Sub SAM: Trait: Zanshin -Sub NIN: Spell: Hojo: Ichi Ranged: Battle Bow +1 Ranged: Thug's Zamburak Ring: Crossbowman's Ring Ring: Marksman's Ring Rings: Sniper's Ring/Woodsman Ring Level 41 Ranged: Sniping Bow (AF-guide here) Head: Voyager Sallet Level 45 Rings: Carapace Ring +1 Level 49 Earring: Heims Earring Level 50 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus III -Sub WAR: Ability: Defender -Sub WAR: Trait: Double Attack -Sub NIN: Trait: Dual Wield II -Sub SAM: Ability: Hasso -Sub SAM: Trait: Resist Blind II Ranged: Arbalest +1 Ranged: Musketeer Gun Ranged: War Bow +1 Waist: Desert Belt, Jungle Belt, Ocean Belt Waist: Royal Knight's Belt Body: Shikaree Aketon Level 51 -Ability: Unlimited Shot Ranged: Musketeer Gun +1 Weapon: Light Staff Weapon: Fire Staff Weapon: Earth Staff Level 52 Hands: Hunter's Bracers (AF-guide here) Waist: Royal Knight's Belt +1 Level 54 -Sub NIN: Spell: Dokumori: Ichi Head: Hunter's Beret (AF-guide here) Level 55 Ranged: Eurytos' Bow/Vali's Bow (Best bow if you can get) Hands: Jaridah Bazubands Body: Jaridah Peti Legs: Jaridah Salvars Back: Royal Army Mantle Rings: Scorpion Ring +1 Earring: Waetoto's Earring (Tarus) Level 56 Legs: Hunter's Braccae (AF-Crawlers' Nest Coffer) Level 58 Body: Hunter's Jerkin (AF-Monastic Cavern Coffer) Ranged: Armbrust Level 60 -Trait: Resist Poison III -Trait: Wide Scan V -Sub WAR: Trait: Attack Bonus -Sub NIN: Trait: Resist Bind II -Sub SAM: Ability: Meditate -Sub SAM: Trait: Store TP II -Sub NIN: Spell: Jubaku: Ichi Ranged: Heavy Crossbow +1 Ranged: Selene's Bow (Second best bow) Feet: Hunter's Socks (AF-guide here Back: Bullseye Cape Neck: Chivalrous Chain Hands: Deadeye Gloves Ammo: Patriarch Protector's Arrow Ammo: Gold Musketeer's Bolt Waist: Potent Belt Waist: Precise Belt Level 61 Back: Amemet Mantle +1 Earring: Deadeye Earring Earring: Minuet Earring Level 62 Feet: Creek F Clomps, Creek F Mitts, Marine F Boots Level 63 Weapon: Fransisca Level 67 Ranged: Othinus' Bow (Best XBow) Rings: Marid Ring +1 Earrings: Triumph Earring Level 68 -Sub NIN: Spell: Tonko: Ni Level 69 Ranged: Machine Crossbow Back: Psilos Mantle Level 70 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus IV -Sub WAR: Ability: Warcry -Sub WAR: Trait: Resist Virus III -Sub SAM: Ability: Seigan Head: Optical Hat Rings: Behemoth Ring Ranged: Hellfire Weapon: Kriegsbeil Earring: Fenrir's Earring Waist: Jungle Sash Body: Kyudogi Hands: Mercenary's Dastanas Waist: Scout's Belt Feet: War Boots Level 71 Body: Archer's Jupon Hands: Scout's Bracers Waist: Venturer's Belt Level 72 Earring: Suppanomimi Legs: Dusk Trousers Hands: Pahluwan Dastanas Body: Pahluwan Khazagand Legs: Pahluwan Seraweels Legs: Scout's Braccae Level 73 Legs: Crimson Cuisses Hands: Crimson Finger Gauntlets Neck: Hope Torque, Faith Torque Head: Scout's Beret Rings: Flame Ring Level 74 -Sub NIN: Spell: Utsusemi: Ni Feet: Scout's Socks Level 75 -Merit: Ability: Flashy Shot -Merit: Ability: Stealth Shot -Merit: Trait: Recycle -Merit: Trait: Snapshot Body: Kirin's Osode Legs: Byakko's Haidate Feet: Suzaku's Sune-Ate Head: Wyvern Helm Head: Walahra Turban Hands: Seiryu's Kote Legs: Galliard Trousers Neck: Kappa Necklace Body: Scout's Jerkin FAQs Q1 What's the best weapon skills to use up till slugwinder? (Sidewinder and Slug Shot) A1 Hot shot/Flaming arrow. Piercing/Split shot does not ignore much defense, and the tp mod for hot shot/flaming are higher. Same with dulling arrow, it's merely a lesser version of flaming arrow, the -INT isn't great enough to be considered. Q2 Should I always equip a bigger damage ammo for weapon skill and barrage? A2 If you want, you'll see minimal difference if the damage difference is something like 2. I would still switch out for strong ammo whilst doing WS, depends for barrage. Q3 What food should I use on Ranger? A3 Depends entirely on the situation. I usually do not eat food until the first few fights have passed so I know what my accuracy is like, unless I know the camp and how good/bad my accuracy is. Sushi used should also be sole, squid is acceptable but not recommended. Attack food varies depending on your level. Check out somepage.com for info about what food to use to boost ranged attack. Q4 Where's a good place to level at 33-34? A4 There is a handy site called campsitarus (This version in more detail is found at the vana'diel atlas version, found here), that provides all of your camps needed. Being a ranger, you are able to solo mobs that cannot move, however, such as worms. Search somepage.com for worms around your level. Try to keep them within a suitable range so that they do not con something like IT-high VT, as they will kill you with their spells. Remember, if you're soloing worms, it is a tough job, and you must use ranged attacks only.